Field
The described technology generally relates to a display panel and a display device having the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Display panels, such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, electrophoretic display (EPD) panels, and electrowetting display (EWD) panels are employed in display devices to display images. The standard display device includes a display panel, a case housing the display panel, a window protecting the display panel, and an antenna receiving wireless signals.
Display panels are sealed with a sealant to prevent contaminants from penetrating. The sealing process includes coating a sealant material between a pair of substrates and hardening using laser or ultraviolet light. One of the substrates can include a metal layer to improve the uniformity of the laser or ultraviolet light profile. However, when the metal layer overlaps the wireless antenna of a display device, the strength of signals received at the antenna decrease, thereby reducing the signal sensitivity.